Just Five Minutes
by With a Name Like A Fairytale
Summary: She didn't wait 12 years, or even 14 - she waited a measly four minutes and 49 seconds before he returned for her. Her new life in the TARDIS began, and she'll find out just how much it will change her. Eventual Romance - cautiously rated M
1. The Alleyway

**I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I affiliated with BBC in any way, simply bitten by the plot-bunny and decided that I liked this idea enough to see if other people did too. If this seems similar to another story you have read or heard about – I apologize, I do not intend to step on anyone's toes, simply wanted to post an idea that was nagging me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy… no," it seemed all he could do was hold her against his chest as he rocked back and forth on the dirty street. "Amy, no... I'm so sorry Amy; I didn't know the TARDIS would bring us back here. I didn't know. Amy, don't…. don't leave me…" His glorious, amazing, stubborn lovely Amelia Pond was dying.<p>

The wound in her chest still bled slowly, though by the look of both their clothes – they had been slumped here for some time. His legs had long since gone cold and cramped, soaked by water from god-knows where that had amassed into a puddle in the alley that she had fallen in. The culprit was sprawled in the shadow of a large dumpster, but it seemed that the man only cared for the woman in his arms.

She had long since stopped talking to him, blinking almost serenely every few minutes, but he could tell she was faded, and with increasing speed. Her flaming hair was spread across the street behind them, mixed with both the putrid water and her own blood that puddled around them and diluted with the water.

They had been fine; strolling jovially hand in hand through the dank streets like this was perhaps the loveliest place they had visited. In a way it was, because it was Amy's home – or it had been once he supposed. They had been intending to visit the Romans again, since his Pond had made it clear that Rome was her favorite time period here on Earth. The TARDIS however, had other ideas and had deposited them here – the dark streets of a now mechanized Leadworth, Earth year 3045. She had been laughing – joking with him about the way he dressed _yet again_ when a dark haired man had stumbled from the shadows of the alley and demanded their money. He hadn't any, and neither did she – but the man was insistent and pulled a gun – shot her before they could even blink – before he could to anything to save her.

All his years, all his traveling and he couldn't stop her from dying a mortal death – All their time together amounted to his lopsided TARDIS killing her, and nothing more. He closed his eyes and leaned over her, his boy curling around her form – still slumped against him. She was colder now, and her breathing was slow and shallow. Her lips moved, but the voice was too quiet for him to hear. He cried over her – only after deciding that she was too far gone to really know. She would never know just how much he cared for her – just how much he'd loved their time together. He himself hadn't realized it, until about twenty minutes ago. She was his eleventh true companion, and not the only one he had loved – but the one he loved the most. This love was tumultuous and fiery just like his Amelia Pond. He supposed he shouldn't call her that though, because she wasn't his and no rightly wouldn't be.

His eyes continued to leak, tears rolling down over his nose, and dropping off his lips onto her pale neck. She hadn't stopped trying to talk – but it seemed like the end now and her eyes drifted closed. He called her name once more, a forlorn sound that told of just how much he had loved her – even if he had only just realized such a thing. He curled tighter over her, lips brushing her forehead and the edge of her coppery hair, and then her eyelids – and finally the softest touch against her lips. "Amy. Oh, my Amelia Pond... What will I do without you now?"

His eyes closed – and his two hearts felt as if they were being shredded from the inside out – tears fell freely now, unburdened by the thought that if she could see him she would be giggling at him like a five year old. She wouldn't – couldn't ever see him again. He let himself be overcome with emotion, things that he as a Time Lord rarely allowed himself to do. He was objective; he cared for the human race in a sort of fatherly sense – but nothing more. He cared for the TARDIS, after all she was his lovely box and he was her thief. He cared for the Universe, perhaps more so than he cared for the humans. Except of course, the dead woman in his arms. He cared for her most of all. He was so overcome in fact, he failed to notice the shimmering gold dust that began to almost 'ooze' from Amy's slightly open mouth, or how her skin seemed to glow faintly, or how her body was no longer cold to his touch..

He was too busy grieving over the death of the now returning-to-life woman who still lay slumped in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Well this is WANLAF here, writing to you on my very first actually published story. It is not the first that I have written, but perhaps the first that I felt well enough about to post online for the universe to see. I hope I attract some interesting customers, maybe even a few Daleks. Anyway – I'd first like to thank you for reading, and say that I hope you decide to stick with me through this. Also – While this **_**is**_** my first fanfiction, do not feel obligated to be gentle with me if you do decide to review. I like honesty.**

**~ With A Name Like A Fairytale**


	2. The Girl Who Waited

**I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I affiliated with BBC in any way. Review if you like, and please ignore any spelling or grammar errors. Word can only catch so much. Also – I'd like to say that I have never met a British person, or anyone Scottish, so any dialogue may sound a bit off, sorry for that XD I'm going entirely by what I've managed to find online. Early update because I'm antsy. Set about a quarter of the way through 'The Eleventh Hour'. Please note! When I say Amelia I am most likely referring to Amy as a child. Though the course of events that led her to 'change' her name to Amy will different, she still eventually will. The Doctor regularly switches between names.**

* * *

><p><span>Amelia Pond <span>

Her hat matched her sweater, as did the flowers on her nightie and her new rain boots; her coat too, fit the ensemble – deep blue with red trim. Her suitcase was packed full of things that she deemed important – her books on the Romans and Pandora's Box, as well as her favorite Jumper, her purple sneakers, an extra hat, the Locket that Aunt Sharon said was her mother's, her favorite bear, her pink toothbrush and five pounds she'd found under her bed when she'd been looking for the suitcase. She'd also snatched the stupid yellow watch that she'd gotten last year for her birthday, and had fastened it on her wrist in a last minute thought. She wanted to make sure that The Doctor stayed true to his promise.

She had settled in the cooled grass, and suppressed a small shiver as she alternated between staring intently at the ruined shed where The Doctor had left, and the cheery yellow watch – keeping an eye on how long he'd been gone. Four minutes and forty-nine seconds later, eyes widened as she hear a strange noise – something along the lines of a person shaking a large sheet of metal back and forth – but slightly deeper. The Police Box that had left her yard not long ago materialized again – though this time it landed right side up. Amelia stood eyes wide as she waited for the door to open and her newfound friend to return.

The door opened in a flash, and The Doctor poked his head out – almost as if he was checking to make sure he had actually landed back in the yard of Amelia Pond – the little girl with a name like a fairytale – instead of somewhere else. When he saw her staring back at him – he grinned – and then bounded from the Police Box without a word, instructing her sternly to stay where she was – and then disappeared behind the blue door into her house. After waiting a few moments, she followed, leaving her suitcase next to the door so she would remember to gather it later.

Amelia found him standing in the second floor hallway, whipping his head around like he'd seen something and then lost it again. "Amelia!" he snapped when he saw her, though he looked far from angry. "What did I tell you? You're afraid of nothing yes, but you should listen to what The Doctor says." She shrugged, and he pouted for a few seconds before turning away and muttering to himself, something she couldn't quite catch, but sounded suspiciously like 'the corner of my eye..'

Amelia stood at the top of the staircase, and if she hadn't been so frightened by the crack in her wall and the new revelation that prisoner zero may have escaped through her room, she probably would have been amused by his actions. He looked positively mad, though she supposed if he was mad – than she would be as well, for believing what he was saying. Though, she was only seven – so maybe she just believed him because he was an adult? Children were easily manipulated after all.

"Amy! Get downstairs now!"

Without much thought she'd turned her head and ducked down the staircase as fast as her rubber-boot footed legs could carry her. Perhaps it was the utter shock in his voice that had sent her teetering down the steps, because really – she wanted to be up there, seeing him defeat this prisoner Zero. There were several loud bangs, and the distinct noise of that little light thing he'd carried in his pocket. A yell and then silence. More silence. Amelia moved back and forth on her feet at the bottom of the stairs – wondering if she should return back up. Just as she was about to jump up the steps, his floppy-haired head popped around the railing. "It's alright now! Ready to go Pond?"

Her face broke into a huge grin as he stumbled down the stairs, looking perhaps a bit more raggedy than when he had crashed into her yard about an hour and five minutes ago. She merely nodded, and then they were leaving the house behind – closing and locking the door behind them – because she remembered how cross Aunt Sharon got when she left it open at night. The Kitchen was still a mess, the butter still out and melting slowly from its dish – the pot of beans sat congealing into a blob of goo rather than beans right next to the cooling pan of bacon – across from the empty yogurt container – whose contents were splattered across the table next to the only apple in the bowl with a bite out of it.

She couldn't bring herself to look back, as they approached the blue box of his and he picked her suitcase off of the ground. Then, he swung the door inward and waited. She was in awe. Seven year old Amelia Pond – for once in her life, had nothing to say.

It was bigger on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: WANLAF again, just thanking you for sticking with me, even if it was for only one chapter.**

**~ With a Name Like A Fairytale**


	3. The Younger Years

**I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I affiliated with BBC in any way. Review if you like, and please ignore any spelling or grammar errors. Word can only catch so much. Second Chapter Up! This one will skip over a bunch of years – and very quickly move through some of Amy's younger life. I'm not creative enough to fill the story with millions of different planets and alien species, besides – I'd like to think that Eleven wouldn't endanger a child.**

* * *

><p><span>Amelia Pond <span>

The TARDIS never lost its appeal to Amelia Pond, she could spend hours and hours exploring the rooms that the TARDIS had created over her lifetime – though it would probably take her a lifetime to see them all, if not longer. The Library was her favorite place – depending on whether or not the pool was there. The Doctor couldn't help and be a bit exasperated with her when she'd dropped a priceless first edition into the clear waters, but then he'd done something impressive and clever in the TARDIS console room, and it was nearly good as new.

She saw so many places, and had so many adventures – though when she grew older she couldn't help but notice that they grew more dangerous. When she was seven – he took her mostly to places with beautiful scenery and to meet all the people she wanted. Winston Churchill thought she was an adorable little thing – and Tom Cruise offered her a place in one of his movies. The Doctor, her Raggedy Man was always constant, teaching her whatever she needed to know – and even dropping by Leadworth without her to snatch up schoolbooks, because as he said 'learning what the humans think you should is important Amelia. An old creature such as myself can be a little behind the times'. He was more of a caring older brother than anything – a guardian yes, but in a friendly way.

For her eighth birthday he took her to see the sunsets on the planet Ilunabar, which swirled with so many colors – and Amelia didn't even have names for half of them. When she turned nine – they celebrated with a visit to a restaurant on Lampegio that served the best Ice Cream in the universe, and you could pick your own flavor. Amelia settled for Chocolate Covered Apple, and the Doctor finally found a planet that would make him fish-fingers and Custard flavored ice cream. After that – they went there every year.

When she turned ten, things started to change.

It was harder to talk with the Doctor without becoming flustered – and having him flail about going on and on about her fairytale name was embarrassing – and made her pale cheeks flame with color. She didn't want to be the child Amelia in his eyes any longer. She didn't want to be his little kid sidekick. Amelia had developed her first crush it seems, at ten years old, to a dual-hearted Alien who was more than 800 years her senior. But then again, that's the way it always is, isn't it?

When she turned Eleven, over the now traditional ice cream, she asked that he call her Amy from now on. He was puzzled, and she was hurriedly thinking up a reason why. "Why would you want something so boring as Amy, when you are the Brilliant Amelia?" His brows were crumpled over green-grey eyes and he had a spot of pale ice cream on his nose. "Because! Amelia is a child's name, and I am grown now. It's time to stop living in fairy tales." Her charge first and think later attitude had grown in it seems, and she could see as soon as she said that, that he'd been hurt by it – even in the slightest. "Oh. Well then, I suppose I should take you back to Leadworth. "

Tears were streaming down her face before she could even think about it – and she turned and fled, straight back to the TARDIS and the room it had given her. She flopped on the bed there and sobbed. Why was he taking her back? Because he'd grown tired of her – because he wanted to get back to the good adventures? The Doctor had often commented about how she had to be older to go to the real exciting planets, and she'd been hoping that now that she was eleven he would let her. After all eleven was his favorite number – in this body anyway. It took him about 45 seconds find her room and she heard him knock softly on the door-jamb. "Why the tears Amelia?" He ignored her angry cry of "It's Amy!" and his hand rested softly upon her jumper clad shoulder. Her face was still hidden in the folds of her duvet, but she turned slightly so that a brown eye peeked out at him – red rimmed and still leaking. "I don't want you to take me back. It's not home anymore. It never was." He seemed confused – because it took him several moments to reply. "But..You—" It still amazed her – how even at nine-hundred-and-whatever he was oblivious to things like sarcasm and figures of speech. "You thought I meant I wanted to go home?" She didn't hear anything – so he must have been nodding. "I never want to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Chapter two! This one was a quick filler chapter to fast-forward through the younger years. She'll be seventeen in the next chapter, so it'll skip a bit more – then the adventures will start from there I think. I know it's probably a bit of a bore right now – hopefully I can get it to pick up later :3**

**~ With a Name Like A Fairytale**


End file.
